In the Early Morning
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Law came home early from work to spend some time with Zoro. LawxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Roronoa Zoro woke up to the sound of a key being turned inside a lock. He made a groan in the back of his throat and rolled onto his side. The bedroom was dark except for a faint silhouette of the window with the gray curtains, dimly illuminated by the moon. He made a groan in the back of his throat and slowly turned toward the square alarm clock on the desk beside the bed. Its digital face glowed in a pale milky green, and the block letters read '4:56.' It was very late, or rather, morning was just hours away.

He craned his neck to hear any footsteps, but he could barely hear a sound on the other side of the door. He knew, however, that someone was quietly walking down the hallway and into this room. He wasn't alarmed because there was only one person who had the spare key and would enter their apartment at this late hour.

The doorknob made a faint click and the door creaked as it was turned. Then the large, wooden door was pushed quietly so it would not make a sound. Zoro didn't want to startle the other, so he purposely shifted wildly in the sheets, moaning as he did so, and slowly sat up into a sitting position. The dark figure by the door paused, and then opened the rest of the door at regular speed.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No," Zoro lied, "Welcome home."

The other answered with a low and dry "hmm" and then set a flat suitcase by the door. A tie was unraveled off the man's neck with a swish, and it flapped when it was placed on top of the bag. Zoro lay back down on the bed again and closed his eyes.

The man was Trafalgar Law, the town's best doctor. He was the ideal model of the romantic other in harlequin romance novels: a tall, young man with a mysterious demeanor, wealthy, intelligent, and a doctor. Any women would fall to his feet. Zoro wasn't a woman, but he fell hard for him. They met when Zoro had a deadly accident that could've been fatal, but he was quickly transported to the hospital where Law healed him, leaving only a large scar across his chest. After finding out that Law worked out at the same gym once a week, Zoro calculated the time so he could _accidentally_ bump into him. He tried to communicate with the doctor, but the man had a tough shell that was impossible to penetrate. After several months of no progress, Zoro was about to give up when Law suddenly invited him to his house. Law explained later that although Zoro was trying his best to observe the man in secret, the doctor had known from the start that Zoro was crushing hard on him.

Still, Zoro couldn't believe that the man whom he yearned and whispered his name as he touched himself accepted him, and now they were living together in his mansion.

Zoro's ear brought back his attention to Law. The bed creaked as it began to support another body. Strange, Zoro thought, Law changed out faster than usual.

The creaking stopped when Law was at Zoro's side. The mattress sank on one portion of the bed, so the doctor was sitting or kneeling down. Zoro wasn't sure because he was too lazy and tired to open his eyes.

Suddenly, his senses picked up an alien sound that wasn't supposed to be on sleeping wear: a sound of a belt unbuckling.

Law hadn't changed yet, and he wasn't ready to go to sleep either.

"Law," Zoro snapped open his eyes and tried to sit up, but he was pinned down against the pillows. Lips were seized, preventing Zoro from speaking, and they kissed. Mouths parted, tongues entered, and the wet, slopping noises filled the silent room. Zoro's hands flew to Law's chest but stopped when his fingers grazed over the nice suit. He wasn't sure how to handle the expensive fabric, so he threaded his hands through Law's short black hair instead. On the other hand, Zoro was only wearing a loose tank top and shorts, so Law's hands easily slipped under them and cupped his hands around Zoro's breasts. It had been a while since they were this intimate since the hospital became busy by a recent flu floating around. Also, a patient with a dire need of a surgical operation was rushed into the hospital, and Law was nominated as the main surgeon. He told Zoro that the patient would need to be monitored twenty-four seven because anything could happen.

"Law, wait," Zoro breathed as he gently pushed his lover away so he could talk. Law blankly stared back, the bags under his eyes looked even darker under the faint moonlight.

"You need to sleep."

"Why?"

"Didn't you have a five hour operation?"

"There was a bit of a difficulty, so we were in there for seven hours."

Zoro frowned even more, "You need to take a break, or you won't be able to watch over her tomorrow."

"It's all good now."

"What do you mean?"

Zoro shivered when Law's hands slid down to his hips. He forgot that his hands were still under his tank top.

"We made in time. We were able to remove the problem, and the patient is clear of the danger zone." Law kept using the pronoun 'we,' but Zoro knew that Law was mostly the one who did the cutting and removing.

"She's okay now?"

Law nodded, "She's okay."

Zoro sighed of relief, "That's good." Law's hands were still at his hips, his thumbs had snuck underneath the rubber band of his boxers, ready to pluck them right off Zoro's ass. "Erm…"

"I saved a life. Now, I want a reward for being a good boy."

Zoro's face grew hot, thank god the room was dark, "I-I'm fine with this, but will you be okay? Shouldn't you sleep first?"

"By now I think you know how much I sleep." Not much. This man might be able to stay awake for three days straight. More fingers slid under the boxers that were beginning to constrict, "May I?"

"Y-Yeah," Zoro lowered his head to hide an embarrassing sloppy smile. He loved when Law asked politely.

One of the hands left his heated body, and there was a rustle of fabric, a sharp pop of a brass button, and shuffles of plastic. When Zoro looked up, Law had his hand up and near Zoro for him to see what he took out from his wallet: two condoms.

"Twice?"

"T-Twice?" Zoro couldn't believe Law had still had stamina after working over seven hours under intense pressure, walking on a thin cord between life and death. "Did you take a lot of caffeine?"

"Perhaps." Law already began tearing the wrapper for one of them, "I was hoping for three, but I thought I might be pushing it."

"I'll think you're insane." Zoro weakly chuckled and Law chuckled as well.

"Two is okay?

"Yeah," Zoro set his elbows down and was ready to sit up, "Should I ride on you or—"

"No, I need the exercise." Law set the condom aside and resumed unbuckling his belt, "Roll on your stomach. I'll go from behind." Zoro nodded and did as he was told. He put his weight on his forearms and shins, hoping he wouldn't stumble and smash his face against the mattress like last time. His sweatpants and boxers were pulled down and were bunched up around his knees. A soft click of a bottle of lube, and a long and copious squirt of the liquid slithered into Zoro's ears, as if the sound formed into a hand and began fingering inside.

Then, Zoro's shoulders tensed up when fingers hotter than the surface of his skin were pushed inside along with the cold and wet lube. Zoro let out a shallow breath as Law stretched it carefully, coating the lube as evenly as possible.

Zoro's voice grew messy and loud and when Law pressed on his favorite spot, his body shook. A smirk escaped Law's lips and the spot was pressed harder, dragging the pad of his finger torturously slow until Zoro's knees were shaking. Zoro's mouth hung open and drool was leaking out from the sides, but his tongue was too busy articulating the moans that spilled out from his lips. His hardened member was begging for attention, so Zoro rocked his hips, rubbing the tip against the mattress. He screamed as his thighs tingled like a burning wound for his member finally got the attention it needed so desperately. Dirty, Law commented quietly as he was taking his sweet time preparing Zoro.

Something at the corner of his eye caught Zoro's attention, and he looked up. In the pillow heap sat a large white teddy bear with an adorable and innocent smile. Suddenly, Zoro stilled and sheer embarrassment rushed blood up to his face. Whenever they have sex, Zoro always placed Law's teddy bear in the closet or off the bed, but because this was sudden he had completely forgotten.

"B-Bepo, don't look." Zoro whispered, as he reached out and pushed a nearby cushion in front of the teddy bear, so it couldn't 'see.'

"Cute…"

"What?" Zoro tried to over his shoulder but it was hard to see Law from this angle.

"You are."

They both felt Zoro's temperature rise.

"I-I'm not cute-"

"Yes you are."

"He shouldn't look…" Zoro grumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, I don't think cares anymore. I've been masturbating next to him while calling out your name."

"You did what-" Zoro gasped, when Law twisted his finger that was still inside. Every fiber in Zoro's muscle tightened up as the large dangling muscle between his legs weakened its hold and globs of white splattered onto the sheets. His arms gave away and he collapsed onto the pillow pile, panting in uneven breaths. More sounds of fabric rustled in Zoro's heart pounding ears. He glanced back and saw that Law had removed his suit, but he kept the collared shirt and pants on. The belt was finally gone and he only unzipped it enough to bring his length out.

"Ah…!" Zoro moaned when hands gripped his ass and were spread open, so a hot, thick object could enter easier. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow so he could be quieter, but his moans were still loud, raw, and very sultry. It had been so long, this contact, this feeling, his heat. Zoro was also feeling intoxicated and dizzy from pure ecstasy. The insertion was slow and precise, just like Law's personality. Zoro felt the muscle pushing inside and up his abdomen.

"Aff, ah, La…w" Zoro panted, eyes becoming blurry from sweat and pleasure. He tried to support his upper body again, but his arms lost strength.

"Nnh," Law groaned under his breath. His body came closer until his chest overlapped Zoro's back. Zoro's tank top was pushed up, and Zoro heard a soft kiss planted on his sweaty, bare skin, "Bepo knows I had a crush on you."

Zoro let out a sharp gasp as Law began to pound into him, pulling himself in and out in a hasty rhythm.

"Mmf, don't bring Bepo into this…" Zoro moaned, clenching his hands against the sheets, as if he were bracing for dear life.

"But he knows. I told him how I wanted to fuck you like this, my dick into your ass, hard and fast until you're on the edge, gasping for my name."

"Law…!"

"Yeah, kind of like that." Law reached over and pulled away the cushion that covered Bepo's face. Zoro immediately plunged his face into the pillow, but Law grabbed Zoro's arms and pulled him backwards, lifting Zoro off the bed and deeper into Law's groin. Zoro made a guttural cry and threw his head back, arching his back until he almost created a perfect 'c'. From inertia, both fell backward, and Law plopped onto his bottom. He caught Zoro and adjusted him onto his lap—legs spread wide and on either side of Law's—and resumed moving his hips. The thrusts were shallow but they were probing in deep, and Zoro couldn't close his mouth anymore.

Law grabbed Zoro's chin and turned it, so they were facing the teddy bear, "Zoro, look, Bepo's watching us."

"Stop Law…please!" Zoro broke into whimpering sobs, "I don't care if he knows, I-I want him to stay innocent…!"

Law listened to his lover's sniffles and he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I went too far." He again mumbled 'cute' in a very quiet voice, and planted tender kisses from Zoro's left ear and down to his collarbone. While Zoro was getting distracted by the kisses, the older man shifted over so he could cover Bepo with the cushion again.

Spectator out of sight, Law focused his attention on Zoro again. The creaking of the bed and Zoro's wanton moans synchronized with Law's trusts. Law's tattooed hands were busy touching the top and lower regions of Zoro's most sensitive spots. Zoro was already drained from the crashing waves of pleasure after pleasure. His weight was against Law and his head was thrown backwards and resting on Law's shoulder and collarbone. His half-lidded blue-gray eyes were on Law's hand loosely wrapped around his hard length as the thrusts did all of the work. The eyes were heavily out of focus, probably didn't register what they were staring at.

"You're so needy," Law whispered, playfully nibbling on Zoro's left earlobe. Three of Zoro's earrings jingled as his hot breath and dirty words caused Zoro to shiver. The older man chuckled in a teasing manner, circling his thumb on the tip of Zoro's weeping length, "Here's leaking, your ass is so tight and squeezing me hard…did you really want my dick that bad?"

"Yeah," Zoro panted, pulling up a worn-out but sated smile, "I missed it." His eyes widened when he felt Law grow hot and the t-shirt was now soaked in sweat.

"Shit…shit shit…" Law cursed, and Zoro caught a glimpse of his lover's face in scarlet, "You're too honest…" Then it finally dawned onto Zoro that Law was trying to humiliate him, but it backfired. "Why are you so cute…?" Seeing Law being embarrassed made Zoro even more hot and flustered than before. He felt like they were in a sauna; the air was hot, thick and hard to breathe.

Law took a brief moment to collect himself and then guided Zoro's face to his lips. His lover eagerly parted his and Law cupped his mouth over the hot entrance. Zoro's chest heaved as their kiss deepened and their tongues tickled the roof of their mouths.

Law cursed into Zoro's lips when Zoro's muscles around his member tightened. His lover bounced off his chest as he came for the second time. Law also came right after and he gripped onto Zoro tightly like his precious teddy bear.

The wave gradually calmed down and the two were a panting mess. Zoro let out several large puffs of air and blinked a couple of times to wake himself out from the bliss. He glanced up to Law and saw beads of sweat covered the handsome man's face and neck. Law's moist shirt stuck against Zoro's back as he peeled himself free. He gasped quietly as Law slid out and he flopped onto the mattress.

"Are you okay for one more?" Law asked before Zoro could take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm still okay." Zoro turned over onto his back. Law swallowed when Zoro spread his legs, shamelessly showing him everything. The doctor fumbled over the second condom and cursed when his sweaty fingers couldn't tear the wrapper fast enough. Zoro watched him and smiled on how desperate the man looked. See, this guy was cute too, but Law didn't like when Zoro commented about it.

"You can just do it without it—"

"I'm not going to do that." Law answered tersely, and then a smile formed when he finally got it out. He yanked the soiled one off and deftly wrapped around the new one. Zoro watched him while his lover was switching out, and he was a bit amazed on how fast he was able to slip it on. Zoro leaned his back further into the pillows, and that was when he remembered Bepo. He smiled a worried smile and pulled the teddy bear out from its hiding place.

"Sorry Bepo, you're sleeping on the floor."

"He can stay."

"No, he won't." Law chuckled.

After placing Bepo onto the floor and away from the bed with its own pillow to sleep on, Zoro laid back into the mattress. Law settled in between Zoro's legs and propped his knees over his shoulders. His member, hard and thick again, slipped in much easier now that Zoro's was all stretched out and loose.

The second round was slower, calmer, with more kisses and holding hands. They were also facing each other, so Law's eyes were on Zoro's face, examining every subtle twitch. All of a sudden, Law stopped moving and stared intently into Zoro's glazed eyes, "Did I tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Shut your mouth!" Zoro blushed and the muscle around his length squeezed together, "You can tell me that later, but finish your job now!"

"If you say so…" Law closed his eyes, feigning a dejected frown, in which Zoro reacted with a loud snort. The older man moved his hips again, and this time he didn't utter a word. Still, he kept the slow and easy pace. He languidly slid in and out, like swinging along with a romantic ballad. Zoro enjoyed the relaxing sex by lying peacefully on his back, his body slowly jerking with the thrusts and caused the bed to squeak. He thought of maybe participating a bit, so he slithered his hand down his chest and joined Law's. Their hands slicked Zoro's seed soaked length, its veins pulsing rapidly under their touch. It was making the lewdest sounds they've ever heard in weeks.

Eventually, the two shuddered as they came for the last time. Law brushed his hair to get rid of the drenched bangs that bothered his eyes, and removed himself. He crawled over to where Zoro lay panting and collapsed on top of him, earing a weak 'oof.' They sighed pleasantly and savored the sex thick air.

"I'm sorry. I lied." Law suddenly broke the silence.

"W-What part?"

"We still need to monitor over her 24-7. I have to get back at the office by seven."

"Shit," Zoro craned his neck to see the clock upside down. It read 5:37. "Shit, are you an idiot? You needed the sleep!"

"Ah, I can drink energy drinks and sleep between breaks." Law caught a glimpse of Zoro's deep frown. "I can take naps and drink energy drinks any time of the day, but I can't have sex with you. Calling and texting isn't enough. I missed you, Zoro."

Zoro threw his arms around Law and squeezed him into his sweaty tank top, "I missed you too, but I'm worried about your health."

"I'm fine."

Zoro closed his eyes and grazed his lips over Law's temple, "Try to sleep. I'll make something and wake you up at six-thirty."

"Six."

"Six-thirty. Run to the office if you have to."

"What are you planning to make me?"

"Um, something quick. It's a vegetable and fruit smoothie, and it's really good, better than what you've been eating."

"Probably."

"I've been drinking that for my breakfast everyday."  
"Hou," Law raised his head and his mind looked like it was in a different place. Then, he glanced back to Zoro's naked groin. "I should've tasted you…"

"Law!" Zoro grabbed Law's head and squashed him onto his chest, "Go to sleep!"

Law chuckled and lightly closed his eyes, "I'll try." His voice was still bright and didn't have a drop of fatigue. This man was a monster. Zoro stayed perfectly still for five minutes, holding Law securely in his chest so he couldn't budge. Zoro gradually relaxed when Law's breaths began to even out.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I challenged myself by adding a lot of sounds in the descriptions.**


End file.
